


It's Love in Stereo

by theshipsfirstmate



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts, olicity fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsfirstmate/pseuds/theshipsfirstmate
Summary: Collection of Olicity fics and ficlets based on Tumblr prompts.
Title from "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" by Culture Club, because I can't resist an opportunity for punnage.
01: Sneezes and Secrets - "Imagine your otp gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. Now imagine one sneezing and smacking their heads together."





	

[Tumblr prompt](http://theshipsfirstmate.tumblr.com/post/152546800064/yellowflicker09011996-rosieblogsstuff) from [YellowFlicker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowFlicker/pseuds/YellowFlicker):

_Imagine your otp gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. Now imagine one sneezing and smacking their heads together._

**Sneezes and Secrets**

They try to keep things inconspicuous, try to savor every moment of their reunion privately before letting the rest of the world in. It’s not that they’re hiding, exactly, it’s just that neither of them can believe that it’s really happening. 

Their nights since falling back together are spent in a bed they bought almost two years ago, trying to figure out if they should return to the same sides they once occupied, or switch, as a symbolic mile marker of their new beginning. For now it doesn’t matter. They always end up tangled somewhere in the middle. 

They stay up into early hours of the morning, alternating between making passionate love (that’s somehow even better than it used to be) and whispering the secrets of their time apart, so softly that their lips are mere inches from each other, pausing every few minutes to close the gap. This bliss, these moments, are just for them.

Of course, all their best laid plans come crashing down in spectacular fashion one morning, thanks to one Rene Ramirez.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened to Mayor Pretty Boy’s face?”

Felicity winces as the rest of the team turns to take in Oliver’s bandaged nose, and the hints of purple bruising under his eyes. She faces him with a guilty grimace, but Oliver remains stoic, trying for a lie that she knows will never work.

“One of Church’s men caught me off-guard on the mission last night.” He throws in his best threatening glare for good measure, and there’s a split second where she thinks maybe they’ve bought it, but then, almost comically, four sets of brows furrow at once.

“Wait, you didn’t even throw a punch last night,” Evelyn recalls skeptically. “We did all the ground work while you were grabbing the hard drive.”

“Yeah,” Curtis chimes in, “and you definitely weren’t bleeding when we got back to the bunker.”

Rory just raises a judgmental eyebrow, and Felicity knows they’re backed into a corner, but she’s still looking for the conversational equivalent of Oliver’s grappling hook arrow as the team’s expressions shift from concerned to bemused.

Because it’s not like they can just _tell_ them.

* * *

They were somewhere in between their hundredth “I’m sorry” and thousandth “I love you” when it happened, sheets tangled at their feet, heavy breaths returning to baseline after a pair of mutually explosive orgasms. 

Oliver had leaned in to kiss her forehead and then her nose, with a delicacy that no one who’s seen the Green Arrow in action would believe he possessed. Felicity’s heart had swelled with a happiness she thought was lost for good, and then, she felt the tickle of his whiskers on her nose. Before she could stop it…

“ _Achoo_!”

His chin snapped back, and it wasn’t until the blood started flowing that she even realized she had knocked her forehead into his nose. It came in a crimson rush, soaking through one of the Egyptian cotton pillowcases that Thea had given them as a “second housewarming gift” –  _“You don’t get a third,” his sister had warned them, equally catty and concerned_  – and trickling down Oliver’s bare chest.

Felicity’s seen him bloodied countless times before, but this was probably the first time that her initial reaction was seemingly unstoppable peals of laughter. She giggled her way to the bathroom, snickering as she grabbed him a towel to press against his face, and tried unsuccessfully to swallow a snort at the way it muffled his words. 

“I think you broke my nose.” He winced through the pain and she had breathlessly tried to apologize, explaining that it was the circumstance and not his injury she found so hilarious.

“I just…I can’t believe an eskimo kiss can fell the Green Arrow,” she told him, dabbing the tears from the corners of her eyes.

She couldn’t stop laughing, even as they stripped the bed and threw the sheets in the washing machine with some bleach. By the time he was bandaged, bruises starting to form under his eyes as they crawled back into bed, her cheeks were starting to ache. 

“I’m so sorry.” She smiled at him, leaning over to kiss across his face, taking extra care at the sensitive spots. When she pulled back, he was grinning back at her, and all was right with the world. “Still love me?”

“Yes, Felicity,” he answered instantly, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I still love you.”

* * *

In the end, she doesn’t hear Oliver’s secondary excuse to the team, she’s too engrossed in the memory of their new worst night ever, recalling how he had leaned up to kiss her again, despite the wince of pain she could see him trying to suppress.

He moves to suit up for the night, obviously not interested in answering any more questions, and Felicity holds him back a second, leaning into his side, grabbing his hand to give a squeeze that she doesn’t really care if anyone notices. 

They’ll find out soon enough, anyway. You can’t hide something like this for very long.


End file.
